


The Rules of Waffle House Culture

by kentucky_fried_yoink



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Multi, humanized characters, the gang goes to waffle house, weathers family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentucky_fried_yoink/pseuds/kentucky_fried_yoink
Summary: After a race, Natalie asks to interview Cruz. She's planned to go out to eat with the group, and asks Natalie to come along. There are multiple shenanigans involving Cal, Lightning, and Bobby, some bad jukebox music, the Weathers family being great as usual, and also Cruz ends up with a girlfriend. Who knew Waffle House could be so interesting? Also, do not order a steak at Waffle House.





	The Rules of Waffle House Culture

**Author's Note:**

> One: Lynda Weathers is very much alive in this Cars 3 era fanfic, thank you very much. Why? Because I like writing about her and I need her interactions with Cruz for my wellbeing. Two: For this story, assume that Cruz took the rest of the season off after her first race to transition into her team and to train. Three: Ages are a rough estimate for this human AU. Cal, Lightning, and Bobby are probably early to mid thirties, if they were forced to retire young. Strip and Lynda probably have somewhere between twenty and thirty years on them, and Tex is a few years older than that. Natalie is mid twenties, and Cruz is probably a year or two younger than her.  
> If you liked this, come check out my tumblr @kentucky-fried-yoink. Thanks for reading!

The huge lights of the track seemed so much brighter to Cruz now that the race was over. They suddenly seemed almost unbearably bright, even on this older track - which was technically her home track, if she counted her little apartment just outside of Charlotte as her home.

Right now, she didn’t have time to dwell on what state she called home: her team had begun to pack up after congratulating her on her place in the top ten, which meant she was left alone with the reporters who were eager to find out more about the new kid. The lights were too bright, she was hungry, and she couldn’t find anyone from team Dinoco to rescue her.

She wouldn’t call it running away - she was only trying to find a quiet place to get away from the noisy fans and sports journalists, a place that was away from the harsh glare of the track lights to ease her tired eyes. Cruz ducked behind the Dinoco trailer, pretending she was looking for someone. She jogged down the line of brightly colored haulers and took out her phone, pretending to make a call. There were enough people from different pit crews around for her to blend in, so she quickly left the reporters behind.

Cruz found herself in a narrow and dimly-lit concrete hallway. One one end were a few drink machines, humming quietly. One’s red plastic casing had been kicked in at the corner, and both had tape over some of the labels, but they seemed to be functioning just fine. She ran a hand through her hair as she looked over the drinks still available.

“You were great out there, Cruz! I don’t want to bother you, but do you have time for an interview?” A familiar voice came from behind her, just as her drink fell to the bottom of the machine.

Cruz spun around, thinking that all the reporters had left by now.

“Oh - hey, Natalie. Uh…no, I’m not busy, I just came over here to buy a drink,” she opened the can with a pop.

“Don’t racers get these things for free?” Natalie looked more relaxed now, Cruz thought, with her hair down and her dark-framed glasses. Wait, since when did Natalie wear glasses?

“Dinoco’s pit crew goes straight to the coolers after a race, there’s not much left.” She paused, trying to focus in her post-race haze. “Look, I’d love to do an interview, but I haven’t had anything to eat since this morning. I think the guys want me to go out to eat with them, and I’m sure nobody would mind if you joined us: we’d have more time for the interview, and you might even get a few comments from them, too!” Cruz offered cheerfully.

Natalie thought for a moment. “Well, normally I wouldn’t do this, but we’ve spent enough time together that I’d call us friends, right?”

“Oh yeah, definitely!” Cruz nodded.

“Then I don’t feel as bad about having such an informal interview. We have met for coffee before, while you were training, so it isn’t much different than that, right? Who else is going to be there?”

“Uh…McQueen, Bobby Swift and Cal Weathers, both Cal’s aunt and uncle, and probably Tex Dinoco, if the Weathers are going.”

“When you said ‘the boys’ I thought you meant the pit crew! I had no idea you went out to dinner with people like that, Cruz!” Natalie exclaimed, clearly impressed. “Even if I don’t get a chance to interview them, I’d love to go just to speak with all of them.”

“Gosh, it feels weird to hear it like that - I guess they are all pretty important, huh? Well, they’re all really nice, and I wouldn’t have gotten where I am without their help. Besides, it’s not a fancy dinner or anything: I’m pretty sure we’re just going to Waffle House.”

“How far away is that from here?” Natalie looked down at her phone to check the time.

“I’m not sure exactly, but I think it’s about fifteen minutes? It can’t be more than twenty. Most of the race traffic is gone now. Oh! Do you have your car here?”

“Um, no, actually: I came in with the team of sports reporters I was working with today. They probably already left in the van - I was planning on getting a taxi or something.”

“Aw, I can’t let you do that, Natalie! Come on, we’ll figure something out!” Cruz grabbed the hand of the taller girl, pulling her back towards the Dinoco trailer. She was too tired to realize what she had just done, but Natalie noticed.

“Are you sure that’s okay?” Natalie looked down at their hands, flushed slightly as Cruz pulled her along.

“Yeah, definitely! I promise, nobody’s that intimidating, and I’m sure you’ve talked to some of them when you interviewed me before, right?”

“No, not really. I’ve…never interviewed anyone that wasn’t one of the next gen. I was just a statistical analyst before last year’s season, I actually didn’t do an interview before I went to see you training.”

“Wait, seriously? Your first interview was asking me about the speeds I’d clocked in training while I ate a slice of cake with a spoon?” Cruz slowed down, turning to face Natalie.

“That’s right. Actually, all the times I interviewed you were during your training or when we went out for coffee, right?” Natalie paused. “I mean - went out, like for the interviews, not - ” she interrupted herself, shaking her head. “But it’s been, what, seven interviews now? They keep asking me to talk to you, you’re a huge sensation this season, even though you took the rest of last season off to train. I’m looking forward to talking to you more, now that you’ve started this season.”

“Well, we’ll have plenty of time to talk when we get food, okay? And it’s really been seven interviews? Wow, you really must like me, huh?” Cruz began walking again, laughing easily as Natalie fell into step beside her.

In barely another minute, the two girls reached the parking space for the big Dinoco trailer, which had already left.

“Wow, they really cleared out quick, didn’t they?” Natalie looked around. Just a few minutes ago, there had been at least a half dozen trailers remaining, and their respective crews as well. All of the reporters and photographers had cleared out, too: even most of the local teams had already left. “I’ve never stayed this long after a race before.”

“Yeah, it’s not a long drive for any team based in the area, but everybody else usually flies their crew out of the regional airport around here, so they try to head out pretty early. Drivers never have to do that, but I’ve heard it can get pretty crazy. Some of the teams share planes, and if there was a rivalry going on during the race, I bet the flight is super weird for them!” Cruz talked as the girls approached the empty parking place and the people that were waiting there. By now, most of the track’s lights had been shut off.

“So, what’s the plan?” Cruz asked. “Look who I convinced to come with us!”

Natalie laughed awkwardly. “Only if it’s okay with everyone. I don’t want to impose, I was planning to do an interview and Cruz asked if - ”

“Of course you’re welcome to come, Natalie!” Cal smiled, and a few of the others agreed with him. “Uh, we’re still going to Waffle House, by the way. Tex already left since he drove his own car. So…we’re all gonna have to pile into the Weathers’ family station wagon, I guess?”

“Wait, how did you get here, then?” Cruz asked as they began walking to the parking lot.

“Oh, I rode with my aunt and uncle,” Cal fell into step with them. “Lightning came with us too - he was so glad he could make it today, Cruz, we didn’t know if he could for a while, with the rebranded Rust-Eze facility opening in Florida. And Bobby figured that if both of us were coming to a race then he had to tag along to join in on the fun. Ain’t that right, Bobby?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bobby waved him off, smiling. They had reached the car by now. “I’m not getting stuck with the middle seat, Cal.”

“Make Lightning sit in it, he’s shorter than I am!” Cal protested. But Lightning darted into the second row of seats as soon as Strip opened the door, taking the one next to the window and grinning at Cal.

“Well, you’re shorter than me, so it looks like the seat is yours, Cal,” Bobby smirked.

“Alright, fine. It isn’t even a long ride, anyways,” the blonde grumbled as he folded the right seat forward so Cruz and Natalie could get into the third row.

Cruz, completely unfazed by their antics, ducked into the station wagon’s third row of seats. Natalie followed her, understandably more confused. Cal lifted the back of the seat into place again and sat beside Lightning. With his feet placed awkwardly on the driveshaft hump, he pouted at Bobby as the only slightly taller man took the remaining seat and closed the door. Strip, completely ignoring the antics of the younger men, held the passenger door open for his wife and then walked around to the driver’s side of the old blue vehicle.

“See, there’s never a dull moment with any of us, huh?” Cruz whispered to Natalie as the occupants of the second row attempted to sort out which seatbelt went where. The car sputtered to life as if it was protesting at the cold night air. Strip let it idle for a moment before shifting into first gear. As they left the nearly empty parking lot, there wasn’t even a second of silence.

“Lightning, stop - can’t you move over any? There’s no room for my legs.”

“Why don’t you sit on Bobby’s lap or something if you want more room?” Lightning stretched out in the narrow space as much as he could.

“Then there wouldn’t be any room for my head! It’s already almost touching the roof,” Cal protested.

“Come on, Cal, you know you wanna,” Bobby teased him.

“What? No - Bobby, move your foot!” Bobby had crossed one leg over the other, his right foot now digging into Cal’s knee. Or it was, until Cal pushed it out of the way. Lightning took the opportunity to crowd him more. Cal retaliated by reaching his arms around the shoulders of the men on either side of him - obviously crowding them, but making him more comfortable - and by putting his feet up on the armrest between the front seats.

“Cal, put your feet down,” Strip warned, not even looking behind him.

“Yes sir.” Cal had already moved his feet by the time his uncle had finished saying his name. Beside him, Lightning and Bobby snickered.

Cal crossed his legs. Because of the driveshaft hump, his foot was entirely in Bobby’s way. Bobby stopped laughing.

“Hey, Lightning: when are you planning on asking your girl to marry you?” Lynda asked innocently - of course, she knew what she was doing. Lightning stopped laughing.

“Um. A-any time now, ma’am, I just…I’m waiting for the right time, you know?”

“There’s no sense in waiting for the right time, you’ll wait forever. If you know she’s the one, then any time is the right time.” Strip spoke calmly, even though the car ahead of them was going at least ten miles per hour under the speed limit. He shifted into a lower gear to try to keep from following them so closely.

“He’s right, Lightning,” Lynda agreed. “You know we’re here if either you or Sally want any advice, alright?” She reached over to touch her husband’s shoulder. “Strip, honey, you’re following them too close again.”

He wasn’t angry, just…a little annoyed at the other driver. “They’re going 30 and the limit is 45, Lyn, I can’t just - oh, thank God, they’re turning.”

The car settled back into a higher gear, cruising at an even speed that was only five miles per hour too fast. To be fair, the road was nearly empty at this hour. Lynda placed her hand over Strip’s hand where it lightly rested on the shifter. This didn’t go unnoticed by Cruz, who let out a happy “awww!” Strip moved to hold his wife’s hand more properly, still in close reach of the shifter. Lynda just smiled proudly.

“Why can’t I have a relationship like that?” Bobby laughed.

“Aw, don’t say that, Bobby, you have me!” Cal teased, hooking an arm around Bobby’s shoulders again roughly.

“Of course, Cal, you’re right - sorry about that, buddy,” he switched tactics, moving closer to Cal in a game to see which would pull away first. Lightning took this opportunity to take a bit more of the room in the cramped seat, slouching down and shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets in satisfaction.

“Alright, boys, here we are - behave yourselves, we’re in public,” Strip cautioned with a smile, shutting off the car. Bobby, Cal, and Lightning hurried out of the crowded middle row, leaving Cruz to fold the seat down so she and Natalie could get out as well.

Tex approached them, the lights of his car flashing as he locked it. “Alright, old boy, is everyone ready to head in there?”

“Sure! I guess we’re all ready.” Strip glanced over the group from where he stood with Lynda holding onto his arm.

They began to enter through the pair of glass doors. “Hey…uncle Strip.” Cal turned around with a lopsided grin. He was pointing at something that had been stapled to the bulletin board. “Still Dinoco’s poster boy, huh? How old even is this thing?”

Strip squinted at the paper from where he was holding the outside door open. “Cal, that has nothing to do with the sponsorship, it was a charity event - read it. And it was probably five or six years ago: I don’t know why they still have the flyer at all.”

They took a seat at the booth closest to the door. Natalie and Cruz took the seats closest to the others along the empty bar so they could conduct the interview.

“Can I get you started with something to drink?” the waitress approached the two young women first, handing them menus as well.

“Um, just water for me,” Cruz looked up from the laminated menu.

“Is the coffee here good?” Natalie asked the driver beside her.

“I don’t know, I’ve never had it. Sorry!”

Natalie considered for a minute. “Yeah, I’ll have coffee.” The waitress nodded, then moved onto the table where the others were.

“Isn’t it a little late for coffee?” Cruz asked curiously once they were alone again.

“It’ll be a late night - I have two deadlines tomorrow.With this job, I had to get used to drinking strong coffee at all hours pretty quickly. Uh - what are you ordering?”

Cruz had already put down her menu. “Uh, I usually get the same thing whenever I come here…which is a lot, because it’s pretty cheap. I’m getting this one,” she leaned over to point on the menu Natalie was holding. “It’s eggs, grits, and toast, but you can switch out the grits for a couple other things, I think. The portion isn’t too huge, which is good.”

“Okay, that does sound good! What about the burgers or steaks here, are they any good?”

“Never tried them. Rule number one of Waffle House culture: never order a steak here.”

“Are you sure about that?” Natalie giggled, nodding for Cruz to look at the table where the others were. The waitress had returned with their drinks - incidentally, it seemed that everyone had ordered sweet tea - and they had begun to order the food. Tex Dinoco was, in fact, ordering a steak from Waffle House.

Cruz turned back to Natalie. “He’s from Texas, I think he’s exempt from the rules of Waffle House culture.”

“‘Exempt from the rules of Waffle House Culture’ - oh my god, Cruz. You know, you’re a lot easier to talk to than most drivers I interview.”

“Yeah, and cuter than most of those dumb guys too, I bet.” She smirked.

“That’s fair, you are.”

“W-wait, I was messing around, really? Aw, thanks!” Cruz blushed, clearly flustered.

“Are you two girls ready to order?” The waitress asked them. As Cruz ordered for both of them, Natalie took a small notebook out of her purse.

After the waitress finished, Cruz looked over to the statistician beside her. “Is that for the interview?” She zipped up her yellow and blue Dinoco jacket. “Gosh, it’s cold in here, isn’t it?”

Natalie nodded. “Yeah. Um - do you want to start before the food gets here?”

“Yeah, sure! Uh…where do we start, exactly?” Cruz laughed.

“I have a few questions written down, we can start from there. First - after your top ten finish today, do you have any comments you’d like to make? What’s your outlook for the rest of the season after today’s results?”

Cruz thought for a second, trying to get her words in order. “Um - I don’t think it’s set in yet, to be honest. I’ve probably said this in an earlier interview, but last year after I won in Florida and got the Dinoco sponsorship, it felt like I was dreaming for weeks. It was crazy - it was all so sudden. There I was, doing what I’d always dreamed about. I grew up watching team Dinoco on TV, I never thought I’d get to race for them - outside of my daydreams, I mean. It’s incredible how lucky I’ve been.” She laughed nervously.

“I feel like that again right now. My team is like a family to me, and I wouldn’t be where I am without everyone’s support…or without Mr. McQueen, definitely. We have a great team, I think everything’s coming together now. We have a fast car and awesome mechanics, and the leadership is the best: oh my gosh, Mr. Weathers is the best crew chief, I can’t believe I get to work with him! And Cal Weathers - training with him is incredible! They’ve both taught me so much. And I think today’s race showed all our hard work is paying off - I just hope I can keep performing this well, make Dinoco proud, y’know?”

Cruz paused, taking a breath. “Sorry, I started rambling. Was that okay?”

Natalie tapped her phone, ending the audio recording. She had written a few shorthand notes in her book as well. “No, that was great! Really good stuff, Cruz.” She wrote a little more, but their food arrived before she could ask her next question.

“This looks great!” Cruz beamed at the waitress. Damn, that smile…

“This does look good, you’re right! Thanks for inviting me, Cruz,” Natalie slid her plate closer. At the table beside them, the rest of the group had gotten their orders as well.

“Hey, do you want any of my waffle, Lightning?” Cal moved the plate between them.

“No thanks - I have plenty on my own plate, I’m good.” He pushed it back.

‘What, you don’t like waffles?” Cal teased.

“Lightning doesn’t like waffles?” Bobby leaned forward to join the conversation. He gestured with his fork. “Can I have some, then?”

Cal pushed the plate towards him as Cruz joined in. “How do you not like waffles, Mr. McQueen?”

“”What? No, guys - come on! I never said that!”

Natalie laughed as Cruz turned to face her again. “Are they always like this?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely. The team’s like a family - this kind of thing happens a lot. Those three are pretty entertaining, I honestly love it.”

“Why even go to Waffle House if you don’t get a waffle? It’s in the name, Lightning! You might as well just go to McDonalds!”

“That’s probably not the best idea after what happened last time, Cal,” Strip commented.

“Wait, what happened?” Cruz turned around again.

“Nope, not going there. I am not proud of that moment.”

“Lightning, you didn’t do anything, you just filmed it! Cal was the one sprawled out on the floor laughing!” Bobby reminded him.

“I’m sorry, he what?” Cruz was still trying hard not to laugh.

“Well I wouldn’t have done that if you hadn’t accidentally launched my drink across the whole place!” Cal tried to protest, but he was grinning too hard for anyone to take him seriously.

“Hold on - how do you accidentally throw a drink?” Cruz looked to Strip, since the others were all laughing too hard to speak.

Strip sighed quietly. “They’re not actually banned, but I told them it probably wasn’t a good idea for them to go back for a while. I’d rather not have to witness that again. I don’t really trust them to go back.”

“Wait, you were there? How long ago was this?”

“Maybe five years?” He paused. “This tea isn’t half bad. I like what you make at home more though, Lyn.”

Lynda set down her own glass. “I’d hope you did - this is too sweet. The trick is to add a pinch of baking soda.”

Cal finally caught his breath. “I don’t know, this isn’t half bad - I mean, yours is still better, Aunt Lynda!”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Kid just has a sweet tooth, Lyn, you know how he is,” Strip joked. He turned to Lightning and Bobby, who were trying to hide their laughter at the look Cal was getting from his aunt. “Boys, y’all’d’ve said the same thing, you’ve had half your drinks already, both of you.”

Cruz spun the barstool around again, whispering to the girl beside her. “Impressive, four words in one.” She poked at a bite of her eggs. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

“Oh yeah, definitely! I’m going to have to come here more often!” Natalie moved her notebook aside.

The waitress stopped beside the table beside them. “How are we dividing up the bill, everyone?”

Tex motioned to the rest of the table, and the girls behind him. “I’ve got it, don’t worry.”

“Mr. Tex, you don’t have to do that!” Cruz protested.

“Sure I do - we’re celebrating, aren’t we?”

“Well, if you’re sure...” She turned back to Natalie. “If he hadn’t done that, I’d have got yours for you.”

“Would that make this a date?” Natalie smirked. “Sorry - that was weird, wasn’t it?”

“That’s okay, don’t worry! It’s not weird,” she laughed nervously. “How many questions are there? For the interview, I mean, just curious.”

“Only two more, maybe three. It’s supposed to be a short, informal interview… and also I don’t really want to go home and write up anything too long,” she answered.

“Yeah, that’s fair. I’ll try to keep it short for you, okay?” Cruz nudged her shoulder.

The pair ate mostly in silence for the next few minutes. Well, relative silence: Lightning and Bobby had decided to empty their change into the jukebox, playing the same song on repeat. Cruz didn’t know the song, but she could probably sing most of the verses now, and she hadn’t even been listening. Cal, meanwhile, had managed to sneak bacon from both of their plates during one of their trips across the restaurant. Of course, the place had no other customers at this hour, so there was no one to bother with the incessant music.

Natalie spoke up after they had finished eating. “It might be hard to finish the interview with this music. Should we go outside?”

Cruz laughed. “Yeah, I don’t think they’ll stop for a while. Plus, I bet it’s warmer outside.” She began to zip up her jacket.

Lynda was standing up as well as they began to leave. “Where are you two girls going? Too loud in here for you?”

Cruz grinned. “Yes ma’am. We do have that interview to finish, too.”

“Well, I’ll see if I can get a different song on, okay?”

As Cruz and Natalie opened the door, Cal stood up to follow his aunt towards the jukebox.

There was a single light on the side of the building. It flickered erratically, occasionally bright enough for Cruz to see both cars parked nearby.

“So…what other questions are there?” Cruz looked inside. “Oh my gosh, I can still hear that music from out here.”

Natalie opened her notebook. “So - today during the race, there was a moment where you were pinned between Swervez and Storm. You - ”

“Oh, that - yeah, it was a tight spot, I did what I had to do. Found the window, you know?”

“Storm made some comments over the radio - have you heard any of that? I’d like to hear your comments on that.”

Cruz nodded. “Yeah, it got to me. Storm wanted to pass a message between crew chiefs. He wanted to say ‘back off,’ but what Mr. Weathers told me was ‘Jackson’s mad, be careful.’ I did stay out of his way! He didn’t like that I passed him to do it, though.”

“Yeah, I guess not. So, Cruz, I have to ask: what’s the biggest difference in your racing today compared to last season?”

“My confidence, definitely. I’ve made progress training, but I’ve also had time working with a great team, and I’ve had multiple mentors, everyone’s so encouraging! And the changes in my life since I got the sponsorship have all been awesome.”

“That’s great! Care to elaborate about those changes?”

“Well, living up here is nice: the rent’s better than in Florida, too. Aside from everyone I work with, I’ve made great friends: most of the racers are super nice, and - well, we’re friends, right?” Cruz ran a hand through her hair, still a bit messy from her helmet.

“Of course we are! Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk about. Well, I didn’t plan it, but there’s no better time… I really like you, Cruz. Like I…um. Romantically, I mean. Sorry if that makes things weird.” Natalie laughed nervously, looking out across the lot to keep from meeting Cruz’s eyes.

“Oh my gosh, Natalie, that’s not weird at all! I…that’s awesome!”

“Wait, really?”

“Wow, I’ve honestly had a crush on you since that first interview! I can’t believe this.”

“I mean, I’ve had a crush on you since your first race!”

“So…what do we do from here? I mean, what are we? Is this technically a date, then?” Cruz began talking faster.

“I don’t know, do you want it to be?”

Cruz looked inside. It seemed like Lynda had gotten another song playing, but Cal was currently trying to get to the jukebox without her noticing. “Well, it’s certainly a memorable first date, right?”

Natalie nodded. “Um, I’m really sorry if this is too soon, but since we have both cited each other for a while…is it okay if I kiss you?” It may have been just the lighting, but Cruz thought Natalie was blushing.

“Honestly I’d love that… Sorry if I’m bad at it, though.”

If they were asked later, they’d both say their first kiss was great, and they were relieved to get their feelings out in the open, but what they remembered most was the bet.

The sweet moment that followed their kiss was broken when Cal opened the door. As they jumped apart, he practically ran to hug Cruz, shouting, “It’s about time! I was starting to think I’d be down twenty bucks!”

“Wait, you bet on us?” Cruz was shocked.

“Yeah, my uncle said you’d be together by the end of the season, I said by the end of the month. Hold on, I have to get my money.” He hurried back inside. The girls listened, still too surprised to move.

“Uncle Strip, you owe me twenty bucks!”

“Cal, stop yelling - what?” He looked around to where they were standing just outside the door, and began to smile once he realized what was happening. “Alright, here’s your money, kid. I’d say this was a pretty successful trip, huh?”

“Oh, boys, leave them alone - look, you ruined the moment for them!” Lynda protested, a hand on her husband’s arm.

“Yeah, you’re right, Lyn. Come on, Cal, you got any more money for the jukebox?”

“Strip? Strip, don’t you dare encourage him!”

Outside, Cruz and Natalie watched as all three Weathers surrounded the jukebox, Lynda trying to stop both her husband and nephew from playing the same song that had been playing all night. In the end, Cal put the coins in, but she managed to select a different song before they could touch anything. As the song started playing, Strip leaned over and brushed her bangs out of the way, kissing her forehead.

“Well, that went over a lot better than I expected,” Natalie pointed out.

“LikeI said, my team is pretty great. …Wow, I’m really glad you decided to come to dinner with us.”

“Yeah, Cruz, I’m pretty happy about it too. We should do this again sometime.”

“Definitely! Wait - we’re dating, of course we’re gonna do this again!”


End file.
